Day 4 I love you kiss
by destielis4ever
Summary: Harry and Draco are on a date, when Harry suddenly gets down on one knee to Draco's surprise.


"Come on," Harry said while pulling Draco by the hand towards the tree they had carved their initials into on their first date three years ago. Draco smiled and let himself be pulled towards the maple tree in Lewis Cubitt Park. Harry slowed down slightly and they walked the rest of the way hand in hand, ignoring the disgusted sneer of an old Muggle lady on the park bench was sending them. Muggles were quite backward in that sense, really why does it matter who you love, it's not anyone else's business. Unfourtantly muggles couldn't quite seem to grasp that yet, unlike wizards who have had it legal for two people of the same sex to marry sense 1642 when a spell was made for them to be able to have children of their own, thus being able to produce an heir. For the longest time, it was actually encouraged and most arranged marriages were of same-sex pairings do to there never being a case of a squib being born from two witches or wizards having a baby, they are always magical.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he and Harry stopped in front of the tree. dropping Harry's hand Draco stepped forward and traced the large 'HP DM' carved in a heart shape on the bark. Draco smiled as he remembered not only the day they carved it but also the first kiss they shared under this tree as well only a week later. Draco's hand was running over the 'M' when he heard a rustling behind him. Turning around he gasped and brought a hand to his mouth when he saw Harry down on one knee. "Harry..." Draco whispered trailing off.

Harry gave Draco a nervous smile, wiping his presumably sweaty hands on his pants before saying anything, "Draco Malfoy," Harry started taking both of Draco's hands in his. "You are the love of my life, something neither of our fifteen-year-old selves would have even phantomed." Harry joked with a small chuckle, Draco chuckled a little too imagining how his fifteen-year-old self would have told if you told him that, in a short eight years Harry bloody Potter would be proposing to him and telling him how much he loved him, Draco believed he would have told them to sod off before admitting them to Saint Mungo's.

"If someone told me back then that one day I'd love you with my whole being I probably would have called them barmy and made sure they were admitted to Saint Mungo's for their own health." Harry continued, looking Draco right in the eyes, "But-But now I'd just agree because yes I love you Draco. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. You are the reason I'm living now, you are my love and I can't imagine going another second without you by my side, despite all the things we've done in the past, as long as your in my future I don't care," Harry said.

Harry took one last deep breath and pulled out a small Slytherin green ring box. He held it up and opened the box, Draco gasped once again when he saw what was inside. "So Draco Malfoy will you make me the luckiest wizard to ever live and agree to marry me?" Harry asked looking up at Draco with nervous and hopeful eyes.

Draco didn't say anything instead he just flung himself at Harry, a single tear of joy falling down his cheek as he did so. The force of Draco flinging himself at Harry made them both lose their balance and tumble to the ground, neither of them cared much as Draco kissed Harry smack dab on the lips with a fiery passion. Harry kissed back with the same amount of passion. Other park goers were staring at them now.

When they finally released from their passionate embrace Draco whispered " yes,' breathlessly. "Yes!" Draco laughed happily, Harry quickly joined "yes one million times yes you prat, I can't live without you either," Draco said the last part more softly as he stared into Harry's eyes, cupping his boyfr- fiancee now's face with a smile.

The two slowly sat up when Harry brought the ring box back out, Draco held out his hand and Harry slipped the perfectly fitting ring onto his finger. Draco looked at the ring it was a gold ring in the shape of a snake, on the snake was two green Alexandrite (which was Draco's birthstone) put in as eyes and engraved on the side was the writing of ' _Harry and Draco, forever and always._ ' Draco put his arm back down to his side, " I love it," Draco said when he was finished looking at it.

Harry smiled, " I'm glad it took six months to find, even with the help of Pansy and Hermione," he confessed. Draco felt warmth in his heart knowing that Harry put so much thought into picking the perfect engagement ring for him.

Without much thought Draco lifted his hand back up to Harry's cheek, his new ring shinning in the light. Slowly he leaned forward until their noses were touching, "I love you," Draco whispered before closing the gap with a much slower and soft kiss than before. instantly harry responded, moving his lips with Draco's.

After a moment they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes in a very intimate way. " I love you too," Harry replied before pulling Draco into another kiss.


End file.
